


Snowglobes

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Disintegration, Multi, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thorin promises you that the Dwarves will try out your Chirstmas Holiday traditions.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin, “And just what would the point of that be?”  
“Well, mostly for people to get together and show that they care about each other.”  
Thorin’s eyes darted towards yours from his perch on the large boulder he was sitting on, using it to majestically stare into the distance you had yet to travel, the bright blue eyes sparkling with racing thoughts at a chance to show you how he cares about you using one of your own traditions from your former life in another world, as Balin said with a kind smile, “That sounds like a lovely tradition, is there any more to it?”  
“Mostly with my family since there were so many of us we would draw names and focus on the gift for that person, but it’s a secret, you’re not supposed to know who gives it to you, you have to guess when everyone’s opened theirs, it’s called Secret Santa.” Content that you’d already explained Santa Clause and most of the background of the holiday to the already through most of the morning already.  
Dwalin, “So there’s no chance to give a gift to someone you care about? You are only allowed the one gift for the name you draw?”  
You looked at him letting out a chuckle, “You can gift what you like to who you like, Secret Santa is just a way to make sure everyone at least gets one thoughtful gift a year.” Your head tilted to the side for a moment gazing past Thorin though to his position it appeared you were gazing at him affectionately nearly drawing a blush over his prickling cheeks. “So is Durin’s day just about the moon positions? Not like his birthday or a celebration of his first sandwich or something?”  
Thorin’s lips tugged into a small smirk, voice showing a hint of amusement, “Merely the moon patterns unfortunately.”  
“Hmm, pity, and here I thought we’d get to put you on a float and parade you Durins around covered in tinsel or something.”  
Making his smile grow as he quietly chuckled, “You mean to send us out on Laketown lake on a float?”  
You giggled shaking your head drawing another twinkle from his eyes, “No, it’s like a decorated wagon you lead them out in rows, each one has its own design to it. There’s music and dance numbers sometimes and even some fireworks involved.”  
Thorin chuckled “Perhaps we could manage a few of your traditions though I’m not sure how well the rest of the Dwarves would take to them.”  
You smiled eyes glowing brightly with a matching smile causing his to do the same, “Promise?”  
Biting your lip with a hopeful gaze melting his heart and claiming the puddle as yours forcing a large slightly obedient flash in his eyes at your incredibly adorable expression, “I Promise.”  
Your smile grew as the Dwarves around you broke into excited whispers all planning possible gifts.  
…  
Dark, Cold, Massive endless tunnels.  
Seated along the wall in the Forges Thorin had ordered you to stay in to keep you warm, tears rolled down your cheeks, lip quivering as your mind flooded with the endless stories of Erebor the older Dwarves had told you, none of which ringing true with your so called King barking orders in his armor and furs topped with his crown a few inches above his clouded misty blue eyes boring deep into your soul ordering you into the warmest corner of this Mountain while the others worked in the freezing treasury.  
.  
Your fingers clutching your legs pulling them closer to your chest, whispering through your tears, as you heard another echo of Thorin’s orders, “You promised” mentally counting the days until Christmas while your mind filled with your former life, and everything you would be doing right now to your small two bedroom house you inherited from your Grandmother, the house that your entire family would flock to for Christmas, covering each inch of free floor space through the tiny house.  
One of the things drawing you closer to the Dwarves, to their shock they’d woken to find you woven between them, using Dwalin’s stomach as a pillow with Thorin resting on your side using it as a pillow as Fili and Kili both curled their arms around your legs as Bilbo claimed the free space on your middle shielding you completely from the cold and somehow you managed not to get killed when Thorin woke with your hand curled in his hair while the other absently stroked his beard in your sleep, shocking them mostly because they’d made sure you had a safe spot at the edge of their pile with a stack of their spare blankets and coats to warm you. The Durins all relenting after at your continued sneaking into their piles, eventually leaving your space bare along with Thorin making sure his braids and clasps were free of the area your hands always clutched onto, the first rule of traveling with Dwarves, do not touch their hair and yet here he relented your waking with handfuls, even somewhat looking forward to it even in your eyes.  
.  
But at least you tried, if you were to die on this Journey you were certain that would be carved into your headstone if they bothered with one, ‘She Tried” Something so simple and unbelievably painful, training with weapons from each Dwarf along with the language lessons though your hardest lesson came with your first literal cliff to climb. Nearly a half of the way up at the back of the line your footing slipped causing your face to crash into the wall before you fell the ten feet heavily breaking two of your ribs, lying there barely able to breathe as they neared the top. Sitting up, dragging yourself over to the cliff and starting again ignoring the blood trickling from your nose, the Dwarves all none the wiser until they spotted you gripping the rocks at the top with blood trailed from your nose and down to your chest that paired nicely with your broken finger, along with your knees and hands coated in cuts and bruises nearly breaking their hearts at their missing the chance to save you from the pain. But after a short trip to the stream with Oin and Bilbo who cleaned you up they made sure you had more than your usual share of food before doing their best to keep you from your training that night without success only earning you a deeper spot in their favor.  
.  
Finally done crying you’d settled on your list, exploring the forge and starting on your gifts, through the next week you’d finished them all and managed to sneak trips to Balin’s side to ask for locations of certain items between sneaking them food and drinks. Setting up the Royal Dining Room, scrubbing it and hanging extra banners in red and green, adding more candle holders around the room and setting the table up with gifts in each plate with nameplates and heading out for your next to last task passing the group along the way in the shadows, another tear rolling freely at the sight of Thorin screaming at them yet again.  
Finding your way back to the hidden door and working your way down the staircase, though as you reached nearly the end of it once again the stair crumbled under your foot and you found yourself falling down the last three flights, slamming hard into the new layer of snow, the hard cold layers breaking and folding over you as you sank to the frozen ground below. Panting you staggered to your feet through the cold powder layers above you and step by step you faced the growing blizzard between you and Mirkwood adjusting the bag draped across your chest for countless hours blindly aiming for the Forest. Your breath coming out in a rasp as you pulled the frozen scarf off of your face and numbly stumbled into the forest violently shaking as the cold air steamed off of you in the enchanted forest, shuffling deeper into the heated forest warming up more with each.  
Managing your way back to the enchanted river kneeling on the branches hanging over the river, readying yourself to drop down slowly you found yourself crashing down to the ground as a rope curled around your legs, a blonde haired Elf coming into view before you slammed your eyes shut, nervously rolling you over as you let out an ear piercing scream at the throbbing in your left arm that you landed on. His words falling on deaf ears as your body poured out several minutes of gasping sobs clutching your eyes shut unwilling to move your left arm at all, your breathing staggered as he finished untying the rope around you sure you’d attack him but remaining stunned as you laid there keeping your eyes shut as your lip quivered.  
His hands gently brushing your cheeks, “Please open your eyes.”  
Your voice coming out in barely a trembling whisper, “No.”  
“I’m not going to hurt you, again, I didn’t mean to make you fall, I have to check your eyes for damage.”  
“My eyes are fine but they’re staying closed, as soon as I open them I’m going to look at my arm and it’s going to hurt so much worse, I would prefer the blind pain.”  
He let out a sigh his eyes dropping to your arm, “It’s broken, I’m going to have to reset it.”  
“Just do it.”  
He sighed curling his hand gently in yours before jerking it back into place as you held the muffled whimper between your clenched jaws before he set a row of sturdy sticks around it, tearing something and binding them to your wrist before another tear and another layer was wrapped around your new splint. His hand brushing away the next sets of tears saying, “Alright, it’s all banded, will you open your eyes now?”  
You drew in a slow breath and timidly opened your eyes nearly triggering a gasp from him at the familiar purple shade, his hand quickly brushing your hair free from your ear revealing your pointed ears, “Happy now Prince Legolas?”  
His eyes widened, “You were traveling with Thorin Oakenshield, we thought he’d already entered the Mountain.”  
“We did, I came with a message for your Father.”  
A deep look of regret flashed in his eyes and he carefully helped you up, “Can you stand?”  
You nodded staggering onto your feet with his help, “Standing is never the hard part.” As you started your path again and he quickly rejoined your side.  
“I owe you my sincerest apologies!”  
“Not a problem, gravity and all that.” Glancing over and catching his curious expression and letting out an exhausted chuckle, “I used to be human, in another world, I died, got sent here woke up as an Elf. So falling tends to happen often with me.”  
“How did you get them to let you stay with them?”  
You glanced at him and chuckled again as you sat on the hip high root, swinging your legs over it as he helped you back to your feet after he jumped over it, “Grabbed Thorin by the hair and didn’t let go my first night in my sleep. Something about getting a handful of their hair, if they allow it marks your place in their clan, he didn’t kill me after so I was tolerated.”  
He smirked at you, “Grabbed him by the hair?”  
You giggled, “I used to have this blanket, fake fur, and Thorin has that bear fur vest, his hair just got in the way the first time I’m guessing.”  
Legolas eyed you again curiously, “Why did you get sent rather than one of the Dwarves?”  
You smirked at him raising a brow as he helped you over another set of roots, “No one sent me.”  
He paused when your feet hit the ground again, “Then what message is it?”  
You sighed, “I’m inviting him to a party I’m throwing.”  
His head tilted to the side, “A party?”  
“It’s..complicated.”  
“And Thorin has agreed to this party?”  
“No, but he will, and you’re going to help me convince your Father to attend.”  
A smirk ran across his face crossing his arms, “Really, why is that now?”  
You took a step closer tapping his nose with your index finger on your unharmed arm smirking in return, “Because I’ll tell him you broke my arm when I only came to deliver a message, ‘Don’t harm the messenger and all that’.” Stepping around him after shooting him a wink.  
His arms quickly fell as his lips parted, turning to reach your side again, “You wouldn’t!”  
You giggled, “Oh I might, this party is important, Thorin gave me his word and I’m going to give your Father my word that he will not be harmed and everyone is going to behave. And if they don’t then I will tear them both to pieces broken arm and all.”  
His had grabbed your shoulder carefully, stopping you, “What is all this about?”  
His eyes trailing over your face noting the pain flooding into your eyes as your breathing quickened, “Because my memories are all I have left of my home! And Thorin promised and he’s ruining his home and they’re going to hurt him if they keep it up, so I’m doing something about it, they’re all attending and they’re all going to behave or else!”  
He stepped closer wiping the tear rolling down your cheek releasing a steady breath, “I’ll do what I can. But I can’t promise anything, My Father tends to have his moods.”  
You giggled rolling your eyes and continuing the path, “I’ve witnessed that.”  
Legolas took a full step rejoining your side with another smirk as two more guards on patrol spotted you both and come to join you back to the Castle, “How exactly did you get out of the dungeons?”  
You giggled, “Like I’d tell you now and risk my chance for getting back to the Mountain if the King has another one of his moods.” Earning a chuckle from him and the other two guards.  
..  
Thranduil sighed resting his head back against the back of his Throne closing his eyes and enjoying the silence as his mind wandered trying to hear past the growing storm to hear if Smaug was still alive unsure if Thorin and his Company had succeeded, blinking his eyes open again as his brows pressed together hearing his Son back from his rounds early. His head raising and turning to the door as it opened before him, the sight of the small Elleth from Thorin’s Company coated in blood, cuts and a strangely assembled splint on her left arm driving him to stand before his eyes fell to his Son’s torn shirt as he quickly descended the steps quickly reaching her with three of his long strides.  
Walking around her in a small circle eying her closely then glancing at his Son checking for any damage on him other than his shirt before looking back to her, “What happened to you?” Gently raising her injured arm and eyeing the splint his Son had made doing his best not to cause you any pain.  
“I broke a set of stairs somehow, I thought Elves were supposed to be weightless. The arm was from my landing from a tree branch.”  
He King smirked down at you curiously, “And just why has Thorin sent the falling prone Elleth to speak with me?”  
“Thorin didn’t send me, I came on my own.”  
His brows raised, “Really, tired of the Dwarves already?” Gently pressing his fingers through the sticks forming the brace testing to see where exactly the break was.  
“No, it’s sort of complicated, I came to invite you to a party I’m throwing.”  
His eyes raised to yours before a smirk slid across his face, “A party in celebration of what exactly?”  
“Christmas.” He blinked at you as you sighed, “It’s, it’s a holiday from my past life, Thorin promised I could celebrate it and I wanted to invite you and Legolas of course.”  
“And why exactly would I celebrate this strange holiday of yours?”  
“Because it’s about togetherness and peace and having a fun time with people you care about.” You caught the start of an eye roll from him, “I know you think it’s ridiculous but I know you know what it’s like to lose your home,” His face going blank as his lips parted slightly, “And I had a family, a huge one and we’d celebrate every year! And it’s Christmas and Thorin promised and you’re all just being ridiculous, so you’re coming and you’re going to behave and enjoy yourselves and stop acting like you’re so much better than each other when you’re in the same puddle on opposite sides of a fence, so just suck it up, put on one of your flashy shirts and just do this one thing for me!” He drew in a quick breath as you quickly added, “Please.” Forcing a smirk to run across Legolas’ face before a matching one slid across the King’s.  
“So I’m just supposed to do you this favor when you’ve shown yourself to be untrustworthy by sneaking out of my dungeons?”  
“I killed Smaug.” Reaching into your bag pulling out one of his fangs which the King accepted carefully before inspecting it.  
“So he’s dead then, and your Company is all intact?”  
He caught your expression drop letting out a quiet sigh, “Thorin needs a good slap, but everyone is ‘intact’ yes.”  
His head tilted to the side as his smirk returned, “A slap?”  
“Or a punch I haven’t decided yet, he’s not himself and he deserves it, the others are just following orders to shut him up.”  
His smirk dimmed, “He’s fallen to the Dragon Sickness then?”  
“Yes, but my party is going to fix that, and your whole not-being-friends-thing.”  
His smirk grew again as he nodded, “Oh really now?” He slid his hand gently around the back of your shoulder holding out his other, “Let’s get you healed and cleaned up and you can explain this Christmas of yours and what your expectations for my attendance would be.”  
.  
You nodded allowing him to show you to the healing wing so your arm could be mended before you scrubbed clean pulling on the change of clothes that he provided you with after seeing your extra pair was meant for a Dwarf before leading you to a small dining room in the Royal Wing sharing a dinner with you as you explained the holiday fully while Legolas changed and returned to his patrol. Between your sentences and bites your eyes skimmed over the metal cast they had fitted for your arm, solid bars forming straight along your forearm and curved to fit snuggly around your wrist, palm and thumb with metal swirls resembling vines and leaves, unsure of why they had chosen such a decorative way to bind a broken arm.  
Thranduil smirked as you finished your description, “So then it’s merely dinner and gifts then, nothing else is expected of me past behaving, as you put it?” You nodded, “Why invite me?”  
“Because you’re going to need to speak eventually, might as well get it out of the way now, what do you gain from waiting?”  
He smirked at you again as you took another bite of your chicken and veggies, “Not very much, I suppose gaining a tolerance from them now will go better when the others return later on. Honestly I’m more concerned with allowing you back with Thorin under the Sickness, you’re already so talented in getting hurt on your own, I don’t want to give him the chance to hurt you.”  
You smirked at him pointing your empty fork at him while you did, “You’re such a big softie, the both of you, giant softies.” Stabbing another piece of chicken and putting it in your mouth and chewing the bite full.  
“Softie?” Raising his brows again.  
You gigged then swallowed, “You try to be all hard and detached but I bet you just snuggle and cuddle as much as you can with the people you care about out of sight from others.”  
“And just what would give you that idea?”  
You giggled again, “Just a hunch.”  
A large smile formed on his face as his eyes twinkled at you while reaching for his glass of wine and raising it to his lips slowly as he said, “When I care to, I ‘snuggle’ as you put it, whenever I wish, no matter who is around, the presence of others has no bearing on my actions towards those I care for deeply.” Taking a sip before adding, “Feel free to ask Legolas when he returns.”  
“I imagine those you’ve cared for have enjoyed your more affectionate side immensely, can’t imagine the feelings that must have stirred for them, getting to be so close to the hidden side of a King.” Finishing the last of your meal and keeping your eyes on your plate as he eyed you curiously.  
“I imagined you might have known those feelings yourself.”  
Your eyes met his as you let out a quick chuckle, “I’ve met two Kings and I am fairly certain neither of you would care for a person like me past amusements at my stumbling.”  
“Thorin hasn’t asked to court you yet? I’ve never seen a Dwarf protect a woman so selflessly than one he’s courting or set to.”  
You chuckled again, before sighing and meeting his eyes, “I’m his Dragon Slayer, we had a contract, nothing past me being his pillow.”  
A sudden flash of sadness filled his eyes for a moment as if your comment about yourself and drooping demeanor had been like a slap across his face before he managed a small smirk back on his face, “Then I suppose you would not be against learning just how affectionate I can be.”  
Your eyes met his with a growing smirk, “Tempting, but it will take more than a dinner to gain my affections Your Majesty.”  
He let out a loud laugh before leaning closer with a large smile, “Oh, so now it’s Your Majesty, when not so long ago you were ordering me to attend your party and behave myself in the company of your Dwarf and Hobbit Companions.”  
You giggled, “What can I say, I’m a bit short tempered when I have a broken bone.”  
Thranduil laughed again raising his glass again for another sip, “Understandably so.”  
…  
The Throne Room was dark and cold as Thorin dropped heavily into his Throne again, eyes drooping heavy over his haze filled eyes, once again the day had ended in failure, the Stone was yet to be found, growling slightly as sleep took him. Strolling through the Royal Wing eying the green stone surrounding him in the well lit halls, Thorin made his way to his Grandfather’s office, knocking firmly on the door and entering when granted permission. Finding his Grandfather standing before the large fireplace, hands held behind his back as he looked up to his Father’s portrait, Thorin paused as he reached the carpet crossing his arms behind his back as well straightening up into a proud stance mimicking Thror’s as the elder turned to face him. Their eyes locking drew a pulse from the room, which flickered from its bright green hue to black in the darkness and back again as Thorin’s appearance shifting from his youthful one to his present state, shrouded in furs and armor with an older version of Thror’s crown still seated on his brow.  
Thror, “Thorin, what have you done?”  
Thorin’s heart dropped to his stomach drawing a dry swallow from him, his voice coming out in a deep tremble, “I reclaimed our homeland.”  
Thror’s eyebrows rose, “You did?”  
His voice coming out sterner, “I led the Company here.”  
Thror nodded taking a step closer, “And the trolls?”  
Thorin’s eyes squinted slightly for a moment, “Bilbo distracted them until the sun rose.”  
“The wargs shortly after that?”  
“The Elves from Rivendell and a few from my Company killed them.”  
He nodded again, “And Azog?”  
Thorin swallowed, “My Dragon Slayer.” He drew in a quick breath trembling slightly at the memory as it flooded back to him, “What does..”  
Thror raised his hand silencing him as he stepped closer, “And just how did you manage freedom from Mirkwood’s dungeons?”  
“Bilbo and My Dragon Slayer did.”  
“And your trip to Erebor? Freeing yourselves from under the Master’s foot?”  
“Bilbo and My Dragon Slayer again.”  
“And Smaug?”  
“My..”  
Thror raised his hand, stepping closer, “You can’t say it, can you?”  
Thorin’s fists were clenched as his body trembled against his will, “She..”  
Thror stepped closer so his head was just to Thorin’s left, close to his ear and whispered, “Jaqi.”  
.  
A memory of the first night you’d curled in their sleeping pile along with the feeling of your hands curled in his hair and beard.  
Thror pulled back taking a few steps back, “Say it.”  
.  
Another flash of you washing dishes in the stream, his eyes trailing over the moonlight shining on your skin as your hair hung around you freely.  
Thror’s body starting to turn to stone before him leaving his eyes beaming at him brightly, “Say it Thorin.”  
.  
You were riding the horse in the rain, laughing loudly as Bofur attempted to win the bet about not being able to tell 50 jokes or puns about rain, glancing over at Thorin with a beaming smile post laugh as your eyes sparkled through the thick sheets of rain.  
Thror, “SAY IT!” His shout causing the pulsing room to violently shake around him driving Thorin’s heart to pound faster.  
Thorin drew a deep breath as the walls pulsed furiously around him while large cracks spread over them stepping forward gripping his Grandfather’s fading fur coat harshly, “JAQI, JAQI, JAQI.” The cracks growing deeper drawing the walls to a crumbling ruin around him as his voice cracked, tears sliding down his cheeks as he breathlessly continued through a sob, “Jaqi..”  
.  
His hands uncurling from Thror’s now vanished coat as he found himself back at the campsite as you had just finished telling them ‘A Christmas Carol’, each of them taking turns commented on the story before Kili said, “But there’s not even a song that goes with it, why do they call it a Carol?”  
You giggled pulling Thorin’s eyes back to yours, “I’m not entirely sure to be honest.” Giggling again.  
Ori, “Do you know any, Christmas Carols, I mean.”  
You nodded, “A few, most of them I only remember the tune, the words are a bit fuzzy.”  
Fili smirked at Kili nodding his head at Thorin who was staring at you with a dopey grin, earning a smirk from Kili as Fili said, “Go on then, teach us one.” Kili nudged him in the side and he quickly added, “Please.”  
You giggled and glanced at Thorin fighting a stunned expression at his loving gaze that only grew deeper when you locked eyes, “Would you mind if I borrowed your harp, it’s better with music and I’m not that skilled that I can manage a violin and teach at the same time yet.” Thorin quickly nodded and nearly climbed over Dwalin to grab it and place it gently in your hands after pulling it from the deep blue velvet lined bag, then smiled as he sat back down eagerly waiting to see how to play this favorite song of yours, you settled back down and eased yourself into the right position and drew a breath to steady your nerves as you rested it against your shoulder before your fingers drew the first note.  
Soon enough having the entire Company joining you after breaking them into groups and assigning ranges for each of them.  
La, da, da, da, da,  
La, da, da, da, da,  
La, da, da, da, da…

Hark how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say  
Throw cares away

Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling. (Oh! Oh! Ahh)

One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere (From everywhere)  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound, (Oh how they pound)  
Raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale  
Telling their tale. (Telling their tale)

Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, (Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas. (Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)

On on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To every home

Ah! Ah! Ah!

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong

La, da, da, da, da,  
La, da, da, da, da,  
La, da, da, da, da…

Hark how the bells, (Hark how the bells)  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, (All seem to say)  
Throw cares away (We will throw cares away)

Christmas is here (Christmas is here)  
Bringing good cheer (Bringing cheer)  
To young and old (To the young and old)  
Meek and the bold

Oh how they pound, (Oh how they pound)  
Raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale  
Telling their tale (Telling their tale)

Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas  
(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas  
(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)

On on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To every home

Ah! Ah! Ah!

La, da, da, da, da,  
La, da, da, da, da,  
La, da, da, da, da…  
Ending the song with the confirmation that it sounded better with actual bells, dozens of them along with an orchestra if the arrangement is right, drawing an agreement from the Dwarves that they would make sure you had several options for instruments and skilled choirs and orchestras of Dwarves to assist you in bringing it to life. Your smile grew before you tried to return the harp only to be asked by Thorin if you would play another, each night after ending the same with him practically begging you to play yet another for nearly a week until you ran out and he kindly asked if you’d teach him the songs. Enjoying the feeling of your hands guiding his even though through your performances he could have easily played back the simple tunes, choosing rather to learn them properly from you savoring each private moment with your skin brushing against his, each note drawing you deeper and deeper into his heart.  
Thror appeared in his memory standing across from you both, his fingers still playing the notes as your eyes stayed on them while Thorin gazed up with a growing rage inside him, “These moments are…”  
Thror let out a curt laugh, “Are what? Private?” Shaking his head, “Oh no Thorin, they’re never private.” He moved closer eyeing you drawing a snarl onto Thorin’s face his hand reaching out to stroke your cheek drawing an attack from Thorin, his hands gripping his coat and shoving him back, “Don’t you dare!” placing himself between your dissolving memory and Thror releasing a panting growl.  
Thror laughed as his eyes glowed fiercely, “There you are Thorin!” Clapping his hands drawing another memory of him as a child with Frerin at his side repeating their lesson for the day, “Khuzd tada tabjabi d'ahlut yusth mud ashmur diya ins ubnanhu” (A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure.)  
Thorin stood eyeing himself as a child alongside his brother, curiously wondering why he was brought here until his little self crossed his arms and pouted, “But I won’t ever marry!”  
Thror chuckled and set down the book, holding lessons handed down since the days of Durin I, he was reading from, “Oh really, and why’s that?”  
“Anndae said Durins aren’t handsome enough to find Wives on their own.” His small face turned down curling the bits of thick woven thread hanging out the ends of the carpet he was seated on between his small fingers.  
Thror leaned down reaching out to raise his small head to meet his eyes again with a large smile, “Then you must find your One, then you could look like a toad and they would still choose you.”  
Frerin, “How are we supposed to find our Ones?”  
“Your One,” sighs, “Your One is, well they,”  
Their Grandmother stepped through from the kitchen straight to Thror’s side and seated herself on the arm of his chair flattening her long skirt around her legs and smiling at the boys, “Your One is the one person who will always be there for you, even when they leave you there is always a piece of them with you, they are never truly gone from you, your presence or your mind stitched deeply into your heart and soul. Someone who would die and live for you, a person who would face a thousand lifetimes alone in hopes of just to see you one last time in their final rebirth, someone who would, when they gain absolutely nothing but the comfort of your presence would face anything to calm your heart and mind. The one person who would raze the world to the ground to allow room for your dreams to grow, the one person who will never ask for anything from you and yet give you everything they will ever have. Your One is the person you never have to look back to see if they’re still there when you’re chosen a path deemed impossible, they will never lose faith in you and they will never stop until your dreams are fulfilled, even if it takes everything they have to make them come true. They are your strength but you have to remember, they are far from unbreakable, both infinite and fragile complimenting and contrasting you.”  
Small Thorin rubbed his head, “Then how will we know if it’s them and not just a friend?”  
His Grandmother smiled larger, “Because you never have to try or pretend with them, no expectations no judgment, you’re safe with them to be as free as you like, with them you’re always home.”  
The children nodded as the memory started to fade and Thorin asked in a teary whisper, “Why are you showing me this?”  
Thror met his gaze turning to face him, “What have you done Thorin?”  
The young King’s head tilted slightly as his brows lowered slightly, “I don’t understand.”  
Thror smirked at him, “Really?” Turning and walking out of the room that started crumbling into darkness, forcing Thorin to chase after him to rejoin his side, Thror eyed the dimming halls around them as he did the same, stopping in the Treasury door as another Thorin stood screaming at his Men below before they moved past through to the forges where over the screams and roaring fires they could hear sniffling and quiet sobs. Both entering to find you along the wall curled in a ball weeping until a louder screaming echo made its way into the forges with your whispered response following shortly after, “You promised.”  
The walls pulsed again as Thror asked once more, “What did you do Thorin?”  
Thorin turned to Thror as the walls shifted leaving them in the Royal Wing now outside the dining room with the door shut, Thorin drew in a shaky breath as the walls pulsed again while your sobbing grew louder, whispering, “I promised.”  
Thror’s eyes furrowed, “What did you do Thorin?!”  
Thorin’s ears filled with a soft ringing that grew louder as the walls pulsed faster with waves coming out of them wracking against him threatening to steal his breath as he replied in a steadier voice, “I promised her…a ..”  
Thror, “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” The walls now nothing but painful waves slamming into his body from each side as your sobbing grew louder sparking another rage from Thorin, slamming his entire body against the door shouting, “I PROMISED HER!” Slamming into the door and staggering as it vanished leaving him in a black void that soon shifted into the scales of Smaug curling in a tight circle around him hissing into his ear, “I’m tempted to let you take it, just to watch you crumble Thorin Oakenshield.”  
His foot stepping back as he whispered, “Jaqi?” Fear filling his entire body, calling for you again over Smaug’s faint laughter, “Jaqi!” The laughter now causing a crawling under his skin as the massive body disappeared from before him revealing you standing aiming your bow at his chest, “Jaqi?!”  
A groan escaping him as the skin on his back tore open allowing a pair of massive wings to protrude from underneath before his hands started shifting into scaled claws painfully, scales now sprouting from under his skin over his body, as he let out a terrified broken whisper “Jaqi?!”  
Getting no reply only the sound of you drawing another breath before the arrow released as the scales started climbing his neck, a loud gasp escaping him as the arrow hit him in the left side of his chest straight into a bare patch of skin jerking him violently from his dream with another gasp. Clutching the arms of his Throne through another gasping breath before jerking free from his furs and armor and adding the crown to the pile on the stone chair panting as he turned his hands and inspected himself steadying his breaths as he whispered, “Jaqi?”  
He turned and sprinted for the forges drawing the attention of Bofur who had taken a quick pee break, “Heading back now You..” Pausing mid bow.  
Thorin growled as he ran by, “FUCK THE STONE!! JAQI!!?”  
The others heard his shouts and soon joined Bofur in the chase, all skidding to a stop in the forges as Thorin spun around whispering, “No, No…Upstairs..” Turning and rushing for Thror’s room, growling as he found that one empty before heading for the last room and bursting through the door fully expecting it to be locked just as in his dream, leaving it a shattered pile of wood on the floor scattered through the room.  
He panted as he slowly entered the darkened room with small streams of moonlight pooling in from the small cutouts in the ceiling, walking closer to the decorated table as the others took in the banners and candle holders along with a makeshift tree you’d made from books you had borrowed from the library decorated with twisted paper and origami flowers you had made with a small star on top. A shaky breath leaving Thorin as he heard your voice listing off the decorations and foods that would fill the small house that could easily fit three times over in this room eying the name cards on the boxes in the center of each plate, the Dwarves standing by their seats eying the cards finding their names and the note, “No Peaking!” Leaving them all chuckling until Thorin raised his note and found another underneath with a map.  
Softly whispering, “A map?”  
Balin walked to his side and examined it giving Thorin a small smile, he looked over the group and they all silently agreed to follow it, Thorin led the way, your small map ending in a small empty room near the forges, nearly 20x20 filled with moonlight and full of gears with a large ribbon on the clock in the center, Thorin’s face twisted slightly with confusion as he and the others examined it. Their eyes rising to the tray of stones dropping a stone that slid across a grooved plank to fall into a bucket that dropped lower triggering another stone, all connected to the large clock in the center.  
Bofur, “What the?!” His sentence ending with the last stone falling as the clock chimed, the bucket swinging and slamming into a peg holding the gears locked, freeing them to turn with the ticks of the second hand on the clock. All of them stepping back to the doorway as the whole room of gears slid into motion drawing their eyes to the large circular piece of metal in the middle with long metal planks attached to another above it, as the large circle spun it let out chimes sounding off like a piano in a few steady chimes as Thorin whispered, “It’s a music box.” Glancing up to see the rows of bells attached to pipes with small mallets on rotating grooves as the gears spun soon beginning a familiar song drawing large smiles from the group as it filled the mountain with echoes and the flocks of Ravens sang along in a large chorus around them.  
…  
The night wore on and you were escorted to a guest room on the Royal floor where you laid awake on the bed running your fingers over your new cast staring up at the ceiling listening to the storm growing outside at least until a soft knock sounded on your door followed by a velvety voice on the other side of your door, “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”  
You let out a soft chuckle, “So are you.”  
“I can’t sleep with that ringing.”  
“From the Mountain?”  
He chuckled, “I can’t hear the Mountain over the storm, I meant you rubbing the cast with your fingers.”  
“I’ll stop.”  
He chuckled again, “I’m up now, why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“It’s so quiet.”  
“Not used to sleeping alone yet?”  
“Haven’t slept since Smaug, none of us, seems off.”  
“Need some company?”  
“That wouldn’t be weird for you?”  
He chuckled again, “Not at all, though we’d have to stay in my bed not yours.”  
You rolled facing the door, “What’s wrong with this bed?”  
“Nothing other than if something happens my Guards won’t be able to find me directly.”  
You sighed and quickly crossed to the door opening it meeting his smirk with one of your own, “And how often does that happen?”  
He sighed, “More often than you’d think, though I assure you we will have privacy.”  
Your eyes trailed down his bare chest showing through his deep red robe before you stepped closer to him with another smirk, “And just what do you expect to happen between us requiring such privacy?”  
His arm rested along the doorframe above your head leaning closer with a matching smirk stopping inches from your face nearly drawing a gasp from you as your pulse rose, “Sleeping and possibly snuggling if you wish to, nothing more.” Pulling back and smirking as he noticed your quickened breaths grabbing your bag by the door as you grabbed your boots and followed him to his room and setting everything down by his door as he closed it behind you. Walking through the various areas as he watched you on his way to his bed, dropping his robe, laying back in his normal spot propped against the large stack of pillows, his chuckles echoed through the rooms as he heard you say, “I don’t think your pool is big enough.”  
“Really, why’s that?”  
“Well you have this entire room and it’s what only 30 feet across, I have no clue how you can fit in it at all.”  
He let out a quick laugh sitting up using his hands to prop himself up, “And why would that be?”  
“Have you noticed how big you really are? You’re what nearly 6ft 7? And that’s not mentioning your shoulders.”  
“Something’s wrong with my shoulders now?” Chuckling again.  
“Nothing’s wrong, they’re just really, broad, if that’s the right term.”  
He chuckled again, “I have noticed that I’m taller than most Elves I’ve met, though Sindar Elves are normally taller than others.”  
You moved from his open office/library to his bedroom leaning against the doorframe spotting his small curious smile, “What kind would you say I am?”  
He drew in and released a long breath eyeing you closely from head to toe, “Height alone I’d say Vanyar, were you that height in your past life?”  
“I think I’m taller here.” Drawing a soft chuckle from him.  
“Hard to say exactly, I’d have to know more about you.” His smirk came back as you eyed his massive bed, “Is it not big enough either?”  
You giggled making his smile grow, “You could fit 12 of you on it with inches between.” Stepping closer to trace a detail of a carving in one of the posts holding the large curtains both on top and around his bed that were tied back, “You’re the second, if you were curious.”  
You smiled over at him curiously, “Second what?” Gently sliding your fingers across the large comforter with a layer of furs thrown over it.  
“The second woman to be in this room.”  
Your eyes locked with his as your lips parted drawing a sparkle back into his eyes as they slid over you again admiring your figure in the light blue shirt and a pair of silver knee length pants cut especially short for your shorter frame, “Why welcome me here then if..”  
“Because I was afraid I may be growing feelings for you, can’t tell what it is exactly, if that bothers you…”  
“Why would it?”  
“Because you have feelings for Thorin. I may be tall but I’m not blind.”  
You sighed running your fingers over your cast again, his smile grew as he watched your fingers slide across it your eyes met his with a reluctant gaze dimming his smile slightly, “Feel free to ignore this question but, if you’d have known you’d lose her..”  
His smile came back a bit, “For Legolas I would choose her again, if nothing else he greatly surpassed the pain of losing her as he grew, are you scared of choosing him?”  
“How unkind would it be if we had children, bringing them that pain of losing him.”  
He sighed, “You can’t focus on the pain, though if ever mortality bothers you you’re always welcome here.”  
“And what exactly would I be expected to do here?”  
“Whatever you like.”  
“Hmm.”  
He smirked at you shifting his hands almost seeming to shimmy slightly as he exhaled, you drew in a quick breath and climbed on the foot of the bed and walked closer to him sitting up against some of the pillows a few inches from his side, he leaned over pulling the covers up over you, “Take your time, nothing here happens without your consent, especially with snuggling.”  
You turned to look at him again as he laid back settling into the bed, he exhaled again leaving the blanket covering his lap but not his chest which he gently stroked with his lips curling into a smirk drawing another giggle and an eye roll from you while he chuckled softly at your eyeing his chest and arms. Your conversation fell silent as you glanced out the massive window across from you drawing another sigh from you at the seemingly un-endless storm, “This storm is going to throw off my planning.” Shifting closer and laying your head on his shoulder as he smiled down at you.  
“I’m sure it will all work out exactly as you planned.” His eyes dropping as you winced adjusting your arm along his side while his hand went to gently claim your arm laying it across his chest, “Keep it even, we heal rather quickly but you have to help it along a bit with rest and proper leveling and elevation.” You laid your head back on his shoulder and he reached down to make sure you were covered.


	2. Chapter 2

Drawing another steady breath your fingertips ghosted across the Elf King’s chest while a silent tear rolled across your nose dropping onto his shoulder causing his eyes to dart back to your face spotting your eyes filling with tears forming a pink hue, forcing his hand to rise again to curl around the metal cast layer around your arm, “Is it hurting that badly?”  
Your eyes met his forcing a quick smile as you lifted your head only to shake it and wipe the lone tear trail from your face, “No, I can go if you want.”  
Lifting up higher to turn and leave until he rose behind you curling his arms around you drawing you against his chest between his legs crossing his arms over your torso resting his chin on your shoulder, responding in a soft nearly pleading voice, “I don’t want you to go.” His hand leaving your side to run across your cheek at feeling another tear drop onto his arms wiping your cheek clean and turning your head to face him, “Please tell me what’s wrong.”  
Your voice coming out in a soft tremble, dropping your eyes to your lap, “I’m going to lose everyone, I’ve already lost my family. I spent years reading about the Company, they were always there when I needed them, and one day they’ll, I can’t just open a book to bring them back to me.”  
He drew in a slow breath curling around you tighter as he placed his forehead to yours, “It may seem of no comfort now, but I will be here. I will do my best to be of any comfort to you through what the future may bring.” His arms drawing you back flat against the bed along your side curled in his arms as he recovered you both snuggling around you tightly.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Your question ending with another tear landing on his arm under your head bringing tears to his at your pain.  
“Because I lost my home once, and nearly everyone I held dear to me. Had I known of your pain I would have been far kinder to your group, for your sake at least.”  
Your hand slid under his to curl your fingers between his bringing a small smile to his lips resting his head against the back of yours holding you tighter with an exhale, allowing you to rest as he slipped into sleep himself, his mind slipping from glimpses of your future all ending the same with you in tears coming to him for him to fulfill his word, in the end, bringing his eyes open again.  
The skin on his arm tingling at your finger drawing strange words across his skin he could not decipher by touch or sight, tracing each movement with his eyes and a growing curiosity at what you’d invisibly marked into his skin, softly asking, “What are you writing?”  
“Something for myself.”  
A breathy chuckle escaped him adjusting to get a better view of your face, “And what might that be?”  
“I can’t tell you, just a wish.” Ghosting your finger through the words Please be real, please be true.  
Your finger leaving his skin driving him to free himself from around you drawing the blankets down with a smirk aimed at you, his hand curling around your hip turning you over to your stomach, “Then I get to make a wish of my own.” His fingers brushing your shirt up exposing your back, giving it an admiring glance as his fingers wiggled in the air as his mind formed the proper words before first landing on your warm skin. The wish drawing longer coating your entire back with your body relaxing under his touch as he traced over the words again twice more, “Any particular way to seal it?”  
“No.”  
“Hmm.” His eyes skimming over your back again before his hand curled around your hip and his lips gently pressed to your back before he pulled your shirt back down and turned you onto your back again, “There, now you keep that safe for me while I protect yours.”  
“Wishes don’t need protecting, only room to grow.”  
He settled closer around you propping up on his elbow brushing your hair from your face with a small smile, “It will be safe with me all the same.”  
Your fingers rose to brush a group of hair behind his ear eyeing a small white scar tracing from his ear along the square in his jaw, his eyes delving deeper into yours as your fingertip slid along the scar. Against any thoughts he could have formed from your silence the distance closed between you at your sudden lift with your lips landing on his cheek before settling down again allowing your hands to lay across your chest as a smile grew on his face before lowering himself to press a lingering kiss to your cheek the both of you closed your eyes for. His forehead resting against your head curling you tighter against him bringing a quiet giggle from you making his smile grow larger through a chuckle of his own snuggling you closer, “Did you sleep well?”  
You nodded making him chuckle again and press another gentle kiss to your cheek, “Good.”  
Your eyes glancing out the large window spotting the blizzard still blowing fiercely outside with another sigh, “How long do you think it will last?”  
He drew in a breath hearing a growing commotion from the hallway behind him, “Few days at least, always does this each year, gives us a deep start to our winter.”  
Your head tilted up glancing at him over your shoulder, “What’s that noise?”  
His smile grew again before the doors to his room opened causing him to turn glancing at his Son as he ran through to his bedroom, “Ada, she’s gone, again.”  
Legolas’ eyes fell to the bed spotting your small fingered wave, glancing between you both with a growing smirk, “I’ll inform the guards she’s been found and bring your breakfast.” Turning and walking out of the room.  
You glanced up at the King with a smirk, “Did you plan a panic for your guards?”  
He chuckled smiling down at you, “For centuries there’s been nothing of interest to happen here, I wished for your company and to see how long it would take for them to notice your absence this time. Last time it took nearly a full day after the celebration.”  
“So this was some sort of test for your men?”  
His eyes spotting the splinter of doubt in your eyes and quickly curling his hand around your cheek while pressing another kiss to your other cheek, “Your absence yes, but not this.” His fingers gently turning your head to face him again, “I would never use your company for any purpose other than for your enjoyment.”  
Your eyebrow rose, “My enjoyment?”  
He nodded through another chuckle, “My enjoyment is very little compared to yours. For Elves at least, my place is to see to your every happiness.”  
You gigged again causing his eyes to sparkle in delight at the sound as he stroked your cheek again, “Really now, I didn’t realize that was a King’s duty to see to a random guest’s every happiness.”  
“Oh, there is nothing random about you, and not merely my place as King. This, will seem forward,” his bottom lip drew into his mouth for a moment to be wet before he continued, “Should a courtship not form between you and Thorin, I would very much like to earn a chance at your hand myself.” Your lips parted at his hopeful gaze, “And should you continue and form one with him. If at any time after his time had ended, should you wish for my company, you would always be welcome here. It sounds harsh, but he is, nearly halfway through his life.-“ His words breaking as he caught a flash of some muddled emotion running through your eyes.  
You forced a small smile, “You would really, just wait for him…”  
He drew in a breath wetting his lip again, “I don’t mean to sound..”  
“I’m not asking about how it sounds.”  
His eyes met yours again, “For you I would wait for as long as it takes, even if friendship is all you are after please allow me to be there for you.”  
You drew in another breath eyeing his face curiously leaving him near to believing it as your refusal until your lips met his, drawing his eyes shut he leaned into it, allowing you to lead the brief kiss until your lips parted at the sound of his door opening again as you whispered, “I’ll remember your requests, for when it’s closer to a time-“ Your eyes glancing at Legolas and the group of Elves carrying in your breakfast and setting it up on the table in his small dining room past his office until the King raises the blanket over your heads stealing another quick passionate kiss before throwing back the covers raising you in his arms and carrying you to the table as he mentally whispered, “It can wait.” Settling you down gently in your chair and taking his after whispering something to Legolas who happily drew out a third place for himself before claiming his seat as well as the Elven group bowed and left while the Prince filled you both in on his past night’s patrols.  
..  
The Company searched the Mountain before realizing that you had left them, each of them attempting to calm the depressed King who spent each day tirelessly scrubbing the room you had decorated along with the kitchen and nearby apartments on the Royal floor preparing them for your return hoping that you would return soon and that you had found shelter from the storm growing outside. Dwalin’s voice breaking through the near deafening thoughts of doubt about you running through Thorin’s mind, his blistered fingers releasing the cloth in his hands with a sigh as he straightened up turning to his cousin, “Thorin, you need to get some rest.”  
Thorin’s eyes scanned the near spotless room accepting the arm up along with the help to his bed for the night, dropping heavily on the mattress hoping you had found someplace safe to wait out the storm, even through their animosity his best hope was that you had reached the forest safely, knowing Thranduil would cause you no harm without good reason, even breaking free he would blame Thorin and not you, being so new to this world. Dwalin settled in beside him along with the Princes each sinking into sleep after their own shifts in the forges preparing their own gifts for you and their own choices, Thorin woke late aching and throbbing from his days worth of scrubbing to Oin wrapping his hands and saying, “Now Thorin you can’t be doing any scrubbing today, let the ointments work and get your rest, we’ll let you know if any word arrives from Jaqi. Oh we chose names, yours is on the table.”  
Thorin nodded and turned grabbing the small slip of paper with a sigh spotting Ori’s name before folding it and laying it back down, “Thank you.”  
Oin chuckled, “We’re all making Jaqi one as well, we only drew amongst ourselves since she made us all a gift already.”  
Thorin nodded again and glanced at the door with a small smirk as your contraption had started to play your song again echoing from the lower levels through the mountain, closing his eyes he snapped back to your memory performing the song for the group that first time. As his body regained some strength he claimed the last of the food they had saved for him from their breakfast before heading down to the supply rooms near the forges for supplies for a new sketchbook for Ori, a bit on the nose, but he would spend extra time on the etchings into the covers hoping Ori would like the small gift alongside the extra pencils and pen he would add to the gift.  
His other gift would take up the rest of his time, searching out one of his Grandmother’s old necklaces and polishing it along with a few repairs to the chain and clasp before finding some spare wood and fashioning a small jewelry box for the amount of jewels he had hoped to gift you between now and next year.  
As night had fallen a lone snow coated large owl had arrived with a message from Mirkwood that calmed the Dwarves lingering fears about your safety upon reading that King Thranduil had granted her a safe room in his Royal Wing until the storm would pass and they would return for the celebration. Along with his note was one from you as well for Thorin announcing your plans for a party causing a large smirk to form on his face at your order to behave when you had return with the Elves who you had invited to your party as well, the Owl returned shortly after with a note from Thorin in return agreeing to your terms.  
..  
The storm died down during your third day enough to prepare your small belongings for the trip back after being wrapped in a cloak and King Thranduil’s wrap as he curled you in front of him stealing another peck on your cheek before you left assuring himself that a few centuries of watching your children grow would ease the pain of having to wait for a chance to claim you himself. The trip went far quicker than your trip through the blizzard, ending with the front gate being opened for you all giving you a glimpse of the smiling Company who greeted you happily after King Thranduil helped you down.  
Fili’s head tilted sideways, “What’s that on your arm?”  
You held out your arm with a small smile, “I fell from a tree branch, broke my arm.”  
Their faces dropped as they silently examined your arm while Thorin stepped forward eying it from the distance before locking eyes with you, “Is the bruise on your cheek from the fall as well?”  
You giggled, “I sort of broke the hidden staircase on my way out, fell down three flights.”  
He couldn’t fight the smile sliding across his face as a quick laugh escaped him, “It seems we’ll need to employ a group of guards to protect you from yourself.”  
You shot him a smirk stepping over to drag him into a quick hug which he happily returned, “Glad to see I didn’t have to beat it out of you.”  
He chuckled again taking another moment enjoying your closeness before he glanced over you shoulder at the Elves, “Thank you for taking such good care of her.”  
Thranduil smirked back at him after eying your figure from the back again, “No trouble at all, though keeping her upright does seem to be a challenge at times.” Thranduil’s smirk growing as you turned to shoot him a playful glare before turning back to the group again, your eyes meeting Thorin’s again causing his smile to return as he felt his possessive instinct growing about your company with the Elf King before he turned to show you to the decorated dining room.  
Along the way Thorin had claimed your hand to curl around his arm, “Thank you for your music box.”  
You looked at him with a large smile, “It worked?”  
He nodded with a chuckle, “Yes, quite incredibly twice a day.”  
You giggled again softly saying “Good.”  
Your eyes landing on the shattered door with your feet pausing and Thorin shot you a timid smile, “I, had a dream that knocked me out of my sickness. Part of it was you locked in this room, I broke it after I woke, wondering if I would find you in here.”  
“Hmm,” you eyed his face closely, “You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”  
He smirked again, “I will.” Leading you inside and smiling at your soft gasp at the large pine tree along the wall with lit candles and the fireplace with the table being covered in food by Bombur and Dori who were still finishing the dinner, “We got it all, though we left the tree for your supervision.”  
Your eyes dropped noticing the large pot under the tree causing your smile to grow as Thranduil let out an impressed hum, “You dug up the tree? I thought you were meant to chop it down?” Glancing at you as Thorin did before you answered smiling at Thorin, “I think I like it better this way, so we can return it later, share the holiday with the forest.”  
Thranduil chuckled again as Thorin and the groups smiles grew as he led you over to the tree to start decorating hearing the Elf King whispering to Legolas in Elvish, “I wonder what the forest will say about the holiday tradition.”  
Legolas chuckled eyeing the decorations with a growing smile, “Might grow jealous of the attention.” The pair of them along with Tauriel joining the Dwarves in the decorating before the group moved to the table to eat, each moving your gifts to the side with care sharing stories and jokes between you all until the food was gone leaving you all to shift to the tree again to claim the gifts marked for each of you.   
All taking turns opening your gifts and each of them taking turns at guessing after admiring your intricate snow globes with smaller music boxes inside that played their favorite Christmas Carols you’d taught them. Including the Elves who you’d chosen songs you had hoped they would enjoy as well, each of them admiring your skills and smiling at the pleasant tunes before setting them down carefully before them again while Thranduil kept his curled protectively In his hands on his lap stealing glances at the snow coated forest with him and Legolas creating what you had informed them of as Snow Angels as the Giant Elk watched with a large Santa hat on his head along with a scarf around his neck, a gift he would cherish each day after assuring it was placed in a safe location where he could view it from several spots in his large apartment. Legolas’ was him and Thranduil forming Snowmen with large top hats and various other decorations where Tauriel’s was with the three of them having a snowball fight.  
The gifts ended as your song sounded through the mountain causing their smiles to grow as you led the Dwarves in the song with several more of them taking turns playing their favorites teaching the Elves the words to the songs from their gifted snow globes before they all claimed the guest rooms that had been prepared for them after heading to the gate to help the Dwarves bring in the food delivery they had brought from the Elven Kingdom as their own gift for your holiday.  
..  
After the others had gone to bed Thorin had gently knocked on the door to your room with a smile that grew as you opened the door, “May I come in?”  
You nodded stepping back allowing him in and shutting the door behind him following him into your sitting room, and settling down on the couch clutching the small package in his hands with a timid smile, you settled down next to him, “Are you alright?”  
He nodded locking his eyes on yours before he shifted to face you, “I told you I would share about my dream.” A small smile slid on your face with a nod before he filled you in on the whole dream, his story that ended with him laying the gift in your hands, “I, I was hoping you would accept this, as a, if there’s any way you would allow me to court you properly.”  
You drew your bottom lip in your mouth to wet it before you swallowed dropping your eyes to the wrapped gift in your hands that Thorin was uncovering, with your lips parting at the massive sapphire stone surrounded by large diamonds mounted resembling a water droplet and coating the chain that bore it, “Thorin, I, you can’t give me this.”  
Your eyes meeting his as his eyebrows rose with a curious and slightly defeated expression, “You don’t like it?”  
A nervous chuckle escaped you, “Thorin, the center sapphire stone is worth more than my house was in my old world. I could never afford..”  
Thorin’s smile came back curling his hands around yours, “You would never have to pay for this, or any other gift I would give you,” His hand rising to raise your chin to look at him again after your eyes had fallen, with a kind smile, “A large chunk of that fortune in the treasury is yours, with a great number of jewels and jewelry among other things, and should you accept you would be my Queen, which means this gift would be necessary. Each Queen in my line since the days of Durin has worn this necklace. I know I cannot promise you long, but I would spend each moment I have doing what I could to ensure you were loved and impossibly happy.”  
“Thorin you barely know me.”  
His smile grew, “You always place your boots on standing up nearly falling every time, your belt always has to be notched tighter in the morning and loosened before lunch, you fidget with your sleeves when your pony would rock its head back. You fearlessly latched on to my beard and hair then coolly brushed off the situation in the morning, we’ve seen you slam your face into a rock wall before dropping to break your ribs and a finger then silently continue climbing. You hum In your sleep, completely ignore the massive knots you get in your hair until it takes three of us to free them, You prefer stews to squirrel meat or fish but a boar can make you bite your lip as you watch it cook for nearly an hour, and for each time one of the Company would sneeze you would rub your ear, I thought you’d make it permanently red for the week we got sick from the downpour.” He chuckled as you let out a quick giggle while his hand stroked your cheek again as he moved closer to you staring deeply into your eyes with the same loving smile, “Every day, every moment I could list a million examples of how I’ve fallen for you, and each day is going to bring a million more, bruises, broken bones and all, I want to spend the rest of my life cherishing you-..” His sentence breaking as your lips crashed into his, leaning into the kiss he curled around you tightly letting out a contented hum against your lips.  
…  
For centuries you’d ruled at his side and agonizingly watched his body returning to stone as your children and their children grew around you as you remained the same with only inches to your hair revealing your true age. His passing had been the darkest day of your life thus far, passing the same day as his Cousin Dwalin, remaining in your Kingdom as their Queen guiding your Children through ruling their people as the familiar faces of your youth each passed to stone as well until you had passed the crown to your Oldest surviving Son, as the oldest three chose mortal lives to fade with their mortal One’s.  
Your final days in Erebor ended with the first of Fili’s Children to pass from old age, the stabbing in your heart drove deeper and you left for one more lonely trip to the Shire for your yearly check on Frodo’s Great Great Grandchildren for their shared birthday. Upon your return, which you had timed perfectly to return just in time for the first deep start to Winter.  
..  
Thranduil’s day had been excruciatingly dull and he ached to merely remain in his rooms for the remainder of the week for all the nonsense his Council had put him through, stiffly strolling through the empty Royal Wing mentally counting down the days until Legolas would return with Gimli’s youngest Kin whom he’d taken on their own tour of the glittering caves and the vast Fangorn Forest tracing the steps of their elder, with a soft sigh rolling his head at the ache lingering there since you had left for your own Journey.  
His hand landing upon his door as he paused catching a familiar scent of apples with a soft smile forming on his face as he quietly slipped inside abandoning his wrap in his office eyeing the newest to his collection to his Snow Globe, collection still wrapped in your normal fashion, before spotting you standing before his large window in his bedroom with your hands in their normal position, crossing over your chest with your hands curled around your upper arms. His eyes running over the long braid coated in leaves and small ladybugs with a large smile crossing the room admiring your normal light blue shirt and grey short pants he kept stocked for your visits, collecting his comb along the way.  
“Snow started a few minutes ago.”  
He chuckled gently pulling the ribbon from the base of your braid and starting to unravel the simple braid watching as the ladybugs flew from your hair finding spots around the room, “I was wondering if you’d be here in time for it, how was your trip?” The gentleness of his fingers and comb easing the ache in your heart as you delved into your story as his fingers tamed your curls and reworked them into a new braid before you turned to face him as he returned his comb.  
.  
He’d kept his word remaining there for you through each agonizing stab in your life to ease your burden when he could, respectfully keeping his distance with scarce a touch in each decade past a polite offering of his hand when needed or for dancing at celebrations since Thorin had passed into stone.   
Each day the distance since your first snowfall together had added a weight to your heart you could not place until you had finally been informed through Legolas of a mark you both shared. One he’d surely spotted through his aiding in the birth of your first child, a large leaf shaped mark shaped like a Sycamore Leaf in a deep green on the side of your hip that had drawn his attention after spotting the deep blue Acorn you shared with Thorin on your hip easily seen if your pants slid down as you reached for something.   
It wasn’t uncommon to bear two marks if one of your Mates was mortal or even if it would form to be unrequited but true for your first love, but the ache didn’t seem to lessen at your insecurities on breaching the subject with neither of you willing to release your friendship should it grow awkward between you if it wasn’t handled properly.  
.  
Crossing the floor you helped him out of his long robe as he rolled his neck again after removing his crown and chuckled at you grabbing his hand to lead him to the bed, settling him to sit at the edge of the bed with you behind him to start working out the knot in his neck after he removed his shirt as well. Both of you relaxed at your skin touching once again with your steady hands working out each of his aches and twinges in his back and neck as he removed his boots and socks tossing them away with another chuckle at your arms curling around his sides to hug him closely. Your lips resting against his shoulder with both of your eyes closed enjoying the moment as his hands curled over yours, “You still have that wish of mine?”  
His eyes opened with a large smile turning his head to glance at you, “Yes, mine still holding tight to your back?”  
You nodded making his eyes sparkle brightly, “Yes it is.”  
He pulled free from your grip standing and turning before lifting you in his arms stepping onto the bed, walking across the bed and dropping to his knees laying you down curling you in his arms again as you giggled easing your body against his feeling at home as soon as he curled you in them. “Good.” Both of you laid there quietly watching the snow unsure of what to say.  
Drawing in a breath you turned facing Thranduil offering him a small smile which he returned, swallowing at the discomfort he felt at the sudden breaking of your back from his chest, not noticing your fingers shifting down causing a flinch in his side at your hand landing on his side above his pants before offering you another smile. A smile that dimmed slightly at your fingers sliding under the waistband of his pants drawing a sting from his mark as you touched it as your eyes filled with tears as you whispered, “You asked me a question once-” He swallowed again as his breathing grew faster with his fingers claiming your fallen tear, “Did you mean it?”  
A tear slid down his cheek, “Of course, I still do, every word of it.” Another of your tears fell as you crashed your lips into his before he hungrily kissed you back, curling you tightly against him with your legs curling around his as he deepened the kiss, each moment melting your aches and fears away at the long awaited chance to be with each other again. Your kiss breaking at the growing noise from the halls outside drawing a groan from Thranduil, he pressed another quick passionate kiss to your lips before he turned and headed for his door. Quickly you followed after curling your fingers in his as you glanced up catching his large smile at you while he tightened his grip, you both stopped nearly at the Throne room as Legolas appeared from the large crowd of Elves with a large smile once he spotted you, quickly joining you and curling you both into a large hug.  
Thranduil smiled releasing his Son, “You’re back early.”  
Legolas chuckled turning to curl you into a hug, “I couldn’t miss Christmas, now could I?” Smiling at you both and watching as Thranduil’s fingers curled back between yours again with a large smile aimed at you, “You’re staying after?”  
You glanced at Thranduil who gave you a large smile as well before you turned back to Legolas, “Yes, if you-.”  
He quickly lifted you into another happy hug chuckling again, “I would love nothing more than have you live here with us.” Setting you down gently, “Have you eaten yet, you seem lighter?”  
You shook your head, “Not yet, just got in a short bit ago.”  
He chuckled again gently turning you allowing Thranduil to shift around keeping his hand fixed in yours curling his arm across your back, “Let’s go fix you something then.” Leading you upstairs and helping with the meal before leaving to take a nap himself allowing you to be carried back to bed for another snuggling session after another round of kissing.   
Remaining in bed for the following morning only to wake and head downstairs catching the Elves decorating the trees that had been chosen this year, the number having increased over the years at their joy from the decorations and cheer they brought, a tradition soon to fill the entire forest through the weeks around Christmas. You both joined them before you snuck away to decorate his Throne once again making him laugh just as loud as every time you’d managed it before, slipping past him, happily he curled you into another hug before you were crashed into by Kili and Tauriel’s 4 Children who’d just returned from their rounds before she entered slowly behind them with a small smile and a pair of crutches and a metal boot around her foot at her own fall from a large tree after a misunderstanding with a hawk and her nest.  
Hugging them tightly they eagerly joined you before helping you through finishing the meal and serving it out, enjoying the meal through stories and jokes at Thranduil’s side with him eating with one hand at his free hand fixed on your lap gently stroking your thigh and curling you into his side driving the Elve’s smiles wider at the new happy snuggling pair among them that had been long awaited by both of the neighboring Kingdoms. Even through the growing storm the news spread to Erebor and even to Dale as they eased through the adapted versions of the holiday, with only the Elves clinging to the original rules from your first sharing of them. Your week was spent with you both curled up in his bed cherishing each moment before the storm would lift and you would be forced back into dealing with the world around you.  
His hand slid gently across your cheek again after your latest kiss, panting for air as his eyes scanned over your face adoringly once again, barely able to whisper, “I love you,”  
Your eyes shining brightly up at him, “I love you.” His smile grew once again as your finger slid through his hair pulling him down for another gentle kiss with his hand pulling your leg higher around his through his muffled chuckle before his arms curled around you again deepening the kiss once more.


End file.
